User talk:Pink-peril/Archive 3
Re: Deleting Articles Okay thanks. ^ ^ It's fine about the stolen charries- I don't mind too much. And I might even come back after a while, it's just for now. Thanks for the compliment on my drawings. ^ ^ I could draw something for you sometime if you like. Edit: Oh, wait, no I think only admins can do it because it didn't work for meh! DX Sorry, will you do it for me? Sorry! Thanks Again~ SoniGirl 21:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Romance: awesome cuz its just that beta n surge are both really smart and they get along Pic: Also awesome Virus: it actually wasn't a virus, i accidentially clicked web slice gallery, lol Surge the Lion 22:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks pink i have been busy latly that's why i haven't replied as quick also my character page for red was vandalized... red the hedgehog O_o Theres still the chance that I am >8D *Stalks with hot dog but thinks it is axe* My brother just said if someone asks me for information (he caught me) that i should tell them that Little Bear Stories is a bad influence. D= and its all because of a porridge box with a bear on it. My internet gets dodgy too so I always just take out the plug and put it back in. I dont know if that will work. And yes I will help. But now Pink-peril dont touch that cactus =)thumb|300px|right|I like trains IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:01, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I put something on Surge's page about how the relationship with beta started, if you ever want to, you can make pics of Surge n beta loving each other. Also, i was hoping u had some ideas about how their relationship is currently going cuz i got nothin :3 Also, the request from FB wants nicole's feet to be HUGE. :3 Surge the Lion 15:26, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but Im getting a laptop with a webcam that I will use for youtube videos - so you will find out =D. Nyeehh!!! I was in the middle of a karoake version of Let it be - I have to learn it for our Leavers service because our music teacher wants someone to know the words. Your dead to me.... >=( IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks again pink oh i was thinking that you me surge ivy speed and ouka-noir should re-create the subspace emissionary storyline from super smash brothers brawl. Im takking huge! characters that have never met before, meet!(and maybe even fight together) need info just ask, if you like the idea spread the words to the others... Red the hedgehog I used to be really shy D= now i am physchotic and evil. =D The problem is I have no idea what hapens in super smash brawl. We should make life more miserable for Shadow and Silver. Shadow's already lost the 2 people he loved (molly and maria) and Silver lost blaze =D. And Their meh favourite characters - they deserve to be tortured and eaten *Gets flamethrower ready* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Im a bad person too - its been over a month since Surge and Red requested for a recolour D= . Instead I made two pictures of Silver and Ivy. Im saving it for Gimp. We have Gimp at school and I got to use it for a mini apprentice project =D. I had to draw Cookie heaven. There were cookie angels. I wish it was real. YES!! =D Ivy:*Cuts silver in half and puts in toaster* Silver: I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS D= WHY AM I ALWAYS WITH YOU. Ivy: Yeah but im kinda physchotic. Now we wait for Silver Toast. I think its because of Maria - shadow was happier with her. Poor shadow his love died... *Hugs shadow then stabs in back* Thats what ya get for trusting me. *Stalks pink-peril with axe for the 500th time* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 19:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) r u online rite now? Surge the Lion 21:22, June 30, 2011 (UTC) pink can u do a pic for my new chara chloe the fox and space out the info? i would do it myself but i in a bad medical state because an incident i had... Red the hedgehog Yea rememver when my page was vandalised? I sorta gad nervouse breakdown, and stabbed myself in the leg...=/ Im in recovery though,=/ thanks for the pic...=D Red the hedgehog The picture is great (except that its a lil out of proportion) and I really like it. And with red's story, I've only played smash bros like twice, so i dont know. Also, have any romantic ideas for surge n beta? Surge the Lion 13:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Romance: maybe we could rp rite now on FB since we're both on. Steam: Used to, but since i've been having so many problems with my computer, i might switch to Xbox. I do have a minecraft though. Surge the Lion 14:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Its ok, im usually very patient with that sort of thing. See u on FB. Surge the Lion 14:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Have you read the Return Of Maria Robotnick? I finished part 15 and I like how Shadow gets emotional for some reason =D It makes me want to start the story of Ghost after Melanie's death. Ivy: YAY!!!!! FOOD *Stuffs Shadow in microwave* Watch him burn... Shadow: Am I immortal on talk pages Ivy: No ¬____¬ Ivy may be physchotic, but her story is better then her original story. Im starting to think what it was like on here before I came... Im happy now because its only 6 days till my birthday and im getting a laptop the day before =D For me it shows no content on the Hope whatever her surname is D=. Edit: Forgot signature D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 18:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I know im asking a lotta questions lately, but how will Surge, Cari, and Beta's relationship as friends (surge n beta in love)Surge the Lion be in the future? Surge the Lion 18:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) HOORAY FOR ANTI CHARACTERS!!! =D *Glomps Poison* Ivy: POISON MADE ME BEST FRIENDS WITH SILVER!!!! >=( If she didnt decide to attack her parralel version then I WOULDNT HAVE TO TEAM UP WITH HIM!!! *Takes silver at of toaster* Do you want some pink-peril? Because your not getting any!! *Eats slowly in front of face then chops Pink-peril in half* If I never came here then you'd still be alive <_> Wow - its hard to type while eating an ice cream =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 19:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) All great ideas except that Surge can recommend other people on missions especially beta. I've actually been thinking of anti surge ideas and im at a total blank rite now :3 Surge the Lion 23:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) pink can u make an anti-red? *plz say yes...* =D Red the hedgehog Anti-Silver would be cool =D Although I havent really read Shadows story and I have no idea if he's good or evil, maybe Neutral? D= Wait, would they count as fan-characters? Because now I want to create Anti-Shadow. Ivy: Don't worry Pink-peril, you can have Trogdor the Burninator to burninate you!! =D Have fun!!!!! My brother showed me Trogdor almost 3 years ago. He has the song on his phone IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 09:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) He probably dosent. I know Tails does, and Sonic. Because I know Scourge =D. I kinda have an idea for Anti-Shadow. I've already done Poison . I cant stop watching Shadaria videos now. Some of the songs fit Shadmi as well and most of them are in Shadow's POV =P Dark: WHY ME!!!!!!! D= Ghost: YEAH WHY US!? OUR LIFES ARE SO UNFAIR!!!! THE COOKIES KEPT BEING FAKE D= Dark: I THOUGHT YOUD MENTION MELANIE OR SOMETHING! Now I will wait until you get all emotional =D Ghost: Don't you care we are both about to die? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 10:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. I need to work on it =P The idea of Sonic saving Ivy has been replaced with the whole Ivy gets shot blah blah blah =D. I need to write that Sonic Survival stuff. Ghost*looking at Dark's dead body*: At least im immortal =D But now im nobody's Gaurdian Angel Ivy: You were Dark's gaurdian angel? Ghost: Yes I was bec-- Oh damn *Is shot by Ivy* Ivy: This time you better die D8< *Starts chewing on Silver* Silver: OH COME ON!!!! D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 11:01, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a pic of Surge n Beta cuddling r kissing for our stories page? Also, I noticed Ivy's gotten into the anti characters thing :3 (also, im on FB rite now if u wanna chat) Surge the Lion 13:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) BUT I DONT KNOW WHAT TO PUT HALF OF THE TIME D8 *Runs around crying then hits a brick wall* *Makes lots more distractions* Is Shadow ready yet? I've been spending nearly 10 minuites playing a not so epic game of Majong Titans (I have one of those computers with installed games =D) Ghost: HOORAY FOR BEING A GAURDIAN ANGEL =D *Does stupid angel like dance* Ivy: Dark can you make a device to kill Gaurdian Angels? Dark: Ok *Makes one in like 5 seconds* Ghost: OH COME ON!!! D8 Silver: HEY YOU STOLE MY LINE FROM THE LAST MESSAGE *Tries to shoot but shoots self* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) LIFE IS SO PRESSURISING THOUGH!!! D= At least I dont have homework now because SATS are over =D. But that means I have 3 weeks of school left and I dont want to leave *Clings onto teacher* Dark: DONT YOU CARE THAT WERE GETTING KILLED!!! D= WELL YOU NEVER WENT TO THE SCHOOL WHAT WAS ONCE CONSIDERED THE BEST SCHOOL IN OUR COUNTY *Shoots* Ghost*In spirit form*: Shaaaaaaaaaaaaadoooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww Shadow: STOP TALKING LIKE THAT IM ALREADY A CRISP! Ghost:*In normal voice* Ok, you must babysit Silver Shadow: OK!! =D thumb|300px|right|Isnt Shadow a great babysitter? =D Pink-peril: FIRE FIRE FIRE WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN THERES A FIRE Evil Seedrians: You eat it and roll around it in and let it burn you. Were firefighters we know Ivy: I HATE YOU ALL!!! *Rolls round floor having mental breakdown* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) The pic is sooooo cute! Beta n Surge make a great couple. Surge the Lion 20:17, July 2, 2011 (UTC) yea a pic and info would be cool...thanks =D Red the hedgehog Just got a good idea, you know how its kinda hard for both of us to be on at the same time? On our rp page, we could maybe put down 1 r 2 lines, wait for the other to respond, and see where it goes from there. Its just that we gotta check it every so often. Surge the Lion 21:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) So very confused Oh and one more thing, i'm sad cuz i feel like i abandoned honey. So could you make a pick of them together? And a pick if chloe and red? Im keep imaginingred with honey,fiona,chloe and linda! I have no idea what's happening to me! Maybe minds trying to tell me red needs a new gf? But how the hell am i supposed to explain that to ouka-noir? Aaaaaaarrrrrrggghhh!!!!!! Me:bangs head against wall frequently.,,.. A very mixed up; Red the hedgehog I used to hate school, now I dont want to leave. Now Im trying to think of a memory for our Leavers Service Shadow: FINE ILL TELL ANOTHER ONE!!! Shadow: Once there was an ugly Silver. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End =D Silver: IM UGLY!!!??? D= *Clings onto Pink-peril* TELL ME THAT IM PRETTY!!!! Good Shadow. But you havent mooved up to torturing Silver. So therefore BAD SHADOW!!! *Blows up* Ivy: IM SCARED D= *Attempts to kill with Axe* Space Core: Ill take you to space =D Ivy: IT WONT STOP!!! *Throws At Pink-peril* LOVE HER INSTEAD Space Core: Would YOU like to go to space? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 09:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I was reading your ideas about Cari and Beta, and I like the ideas of Surge mentoring Cari in the future, and her being "Big Sister" to Beta and Surge XD. Also, SPOM hates the idea of running a company of soleless government drones and Beta And Surge being in love and working missions togeter is perfectly fine. Surge the Lion 02:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I've also gotten an idea for anti-surge, which involves anti-beta, i put a note about it on her page if you want to see it. Surge the Lion 02:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =Dy HOORAY FOR THE NUMBER 11 =D Your only 1 day late by the wait xD Im pretty happy because I have my new laptop - although as soon as it was set up and I could use it the internet went down - 5 times! D=) Our internet isnt dodgy, only when two people are on 2 computers. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) DAMN THE INTERNET IT MADE ME DELETE ALL DA STUFF I PUT D=< *Stabs internet repeatedly* Ivy: Cool! *Starts stabbing people repeatedly, especially Dark* Dark: I havent got time for this! >=( I want to give her a new look but I cant think of anything =( Life is hard *Makes Ivy stab me repeatedly and blood splats everywhere* Especially if you just did a performance of a comedy version of Treasure Island and you had to go into Tesco after with a beard. Im entering a contest to update a "unoriginal recolour" You could enter if it you like I dont think this person likes recolours D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I like the pics for the NSS, they turned out better than my ideas =P. Anyway, i was kinda planning on Virgo being a girl. If you have any ideas on their personalities, go ahead and put em in, right now I've got hooked into Tiny Toons stuff and was going to try to make a sonic version of Fifi La Fume. :3 I was wondering if you could do a recolor of DEREK (his page is already on here and Surge doesn't have to be in the pic), if the pic on his page is a lil dark, ill try to do something about it. Surge the Lion 20:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey pink my name is irmezzly(call me donte) im one of red's friends he told me you do PICS COULD YOu do one for me? im a BLACK AND WHITE SHADOW, ThanksMirmeezy The Hedgehog 23:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) p.s i go out with fiona fox WHY AM I DELTEING STUFF ACCIDENTLY ESPECIALLY THE STUFF I TYPE D= Treasure Island is the best thing that happened to us since the undo button. I have a little idea =/ Im just not bothered to make a picture Cleocactra: GIVE ME A NEW LOOK *Stabs repeatedly* Silver: Im not even going to be a part of this Ive had enough of dying >=( COME BACK *Everyone chases Silver trying to stab him* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 14:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) The pic: either my camera cable or my modem isnt working right cuz my pics wont upload -.- Tiny toons and age: At least you're not the oldest by a lot, also if you really saw and heard me, you'd think im 17 :3 And im not sure if they're still on cuz its only been like 25 years since they went off and im not sure if they're considered classics yet lol Surge the Lion 19:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) With that conversation aside, did you get my messages about how we could do the Beta and Surge stories? Kewlio :p lol im really bored rite now Surge the Lion 23:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|LOOK!!! Organs la la la la thumb|300px|right|LOOK!!! Organs la la la la Im trying to help a wiki, The Ultimate Tails Wiki and I was wondering if you could put it up on the advertisment bit on the front page thingy? http://theultimatetails.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower My friend showed me this video - it reminds me of me and it reminds her of Tails Doll Ivy: Hello Pink-peril, Im mr happy face yaaaaaaaaay. *Runs around stabbing stuff* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pink ^^ I'm kinda bored right now n do you have any ideas for Surge n Beta's relationship? its ok ^^ if you want to put ur ideas on our romance page, go ahead :p Surge the Lion 01:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm at a loss of ideas for anything rite now lol :3 Surge the Lion 00:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ive been too and ive seen lots of videos with proof. And ive already quit recolouring tempoarily to practise my drawings, but it might end up pernament. D= And ive made my own bases. You could - but maybe you (im willing to do some as well, just because i quit recolouring dosent mean i wont redo some) could get permissoin before to do it. And when you think about it this wikia is getting popular, recolour haters and trolls (not including Tauropfen, but what she said on her user page was a bit troll like if you ask me XD) will find it eventually, see the recolours, create an account and start trolling. So its good. Thiis is off subject but i just realised my windows live movie maker is 1 hour late when it makes notificatoins soim probably an hour late with this reply D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 13:16, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Moral this story: Never trust windows live mesengar when it tells the time. And learn french instead of drawing teapot Lamps Leon from the apprentice xD THIS WIKI DOES NOT SUCK!!!! D=< and just because a character is recoloured dosent mean its a bad charactrer. Take Janie on the right for example. I might later because im working on Sonic survival. I have no idea where its going - i thought of it as i went along (improv writing =D) At least I have proof to make Shadow cry in it (People say he cant cry because "hes too tough"). In my opinion it woild be both cool and cute =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 13:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Most of my characters relate to sonic characters because i like to =D. Ive started one based on Melanie's death but I have no idea what its meant to be about xD Up to my first character, ive always included relationships with real chracters. My first character, Crystal was blazes cousin. Back then I thought Big was blazes Dad or something D= and Destiny used to be blazes older sister. Mimi dies in Nammis Return, otherwise Shara and Zeira would never be born. And Yes, Shadow crys dramatically =D. She was orginally going to in Sonic Survival. Although I want to make Mimi have a near death experience. I just think its cute for Shadow to especially since hes all tough and ultimate and stuff. And all the characters he cared about died. Lots of people on youtube have put comments saying they wanna hug him and say its going to be ok and stuff =3. In the simpsons There is a character called Ned Flanders who dosent get angry but in one episode all his anger rages out at once. Maybe the same will happen to Shadow but with crying =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 14:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) YOU ADDED SOMETHING WHILE I WAS ADDING SOMETHING HOW COULD YOU!?!?!? D= *Runs around screaming* I want to continue it but im getting lots of ideas for the final one and stuff - I want to get through the first 2. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 14:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadow:*Crying* WHY MUST I HAVE A TOUGH LIFE D WELL IM WRITING IT AS WE TYPE D= But i dont know what to put. Yeah, I drew a picture of her death but it turned out wrong, and my brother said Shadow looked like he was singing or something o_O Weird... even though my brother hates the fact that shadow is a sonic character D=. I've had lots of favourite characters, It used to be Tails because he could fly, but I was like 3 then. Then it was Shadow, then Silver, then Cosmo, then Tails, then Silver, now Shadow Silver and Tails =D. I dont know why Shadow only cries that one time in Sonic X, hes had a tough life with the deaths of Maria and Molly. Poor Shadow... But in one Sonic X episode Rouge tries to distract Shadow by mentioning Maria. And Shadow breaks down, I thought he was crying then. Shadow: Why are you talking about me Crying D=< Me: Because its cute =D Besides lots of people drawfanart of you crying so get over it IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 14:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) My camera cable is busted so i can't get that pic of DEREK on anytime soon -.-' Surge the Lion 16:38, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I could describe anything that seems unclear though The right side of his face has a black bandage over his eye and a red thermo sensor with a small grey antenna. his mouth part is also black with a small gas mask-like thing on it Surge the Lion 20:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =D. Im one of those people who dont like it when people take credit for something you did - even if it is recoloured D= NUUUU!!!! ME WANT BOX FORT!!!! *Tries to take boxes* IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) FINE!!!! I'll just make one out of that shoe box I cut out when I was like 8. MEH HAIR IS FLUFFY AND STUFF >=D Im going to be Honest, Ehren can be weird =D. Even though i was the weird one in my class, the oldest weirdo what an honour =D. The only person I related to was Daniel, and I'll never see him again =( Im pretty bored and Im creating a roleplay on my userpage, it includes Mia calling Mephelies a recolour- only because he is =) Changing the subject, IM GOING TO THE HARDWARE STORE!! =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 18:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol no one's sumbitted any sagitarius ideas yet :3 Surge the Lion 15:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know, but my original idea was a hedgehog (oh, the unoriginaltiy) Surge the Lion 14:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Maybe yellow or green? Also, if you ever get the chance, could u make a 2nd pic of Surge and Beta for the page? Surge the Lion 13:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Contest As of today, I, Ouka-Noir have decided to host a contest. The requirments are to create a character of your choosing and you are aloud to recolor and use other characters as long as you ask the owner of the character first. I will post the results in one week, on Augest 13, 2011. The First place winner will get a story written by me about whom ever or whatever they want along with one picture of any characters of their choosing. Second place will get a picture of any character they want and third place will recive a character drawing for their main fanchara. Good luck to all who enter, Ouka-noir 17:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you red the hedgehog becasue i think you was the one who sent me the messageTai the rabbit 18:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Tai the rabbit I've been trying to convince a few friends to put their characters on here? Ever heard of Farah and Somco the hedgehogs? btw did u see my question about the pic? Surge the Lion 23:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The question where u make another romantic pic of Beta n Surge :3 Sagittarius turned out a lot better than my idea which was kinda an Enerjak ripoff lol Surge the Lion 14:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is the picture of Chloe your meant to get as a prize =D I had no time to do this because im mean tto be off my laptop so I just whipped it up on Paint and made her eyes shiny Ah well... me go on main computer now instead =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 18:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ME LOOK AT PAGE BECAUSE HOTMAIL TELL ME TO WITH EMAIL =3 Was, but I went to watch the new Futurama I missed for an hour instead =D Im on now though, looking for stupid videos. Oh and have you heard ofMasterchef, because theres a good reason to watch it. I was advertising on my user page with that eggman thingy I did, but i cant remember wether I deleted the slideshow or not - me forgetful D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The only vocaloid I listen to is Hatusne Miku, I tried to draw Ivy Cosplaying as her but I didnt save if >=( curse my forgetful ways Theres one problem with the jelly, it needs to be a little bit deeper =) My brother is addicted to this, as well as the powerpuff girls theme tune and Clive Holland from cowboy trap D= I usually watch wwhatevers intresting, then change it because its boring and stuff. Luckily I can just lay there and daydream (THATS WHY SHARADA IS IVY'S THEME D=<) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 20:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) yea, all u need is a pic and u can enter more for a higher chance at placing- ouka I was looking for Love is War by Hatsune miku since September 2010, then I found it in that video of Shadow crying of something like that (i dont feel like bringing that up again D= I dont see the coolness in crying that much anymore) but it wasnt the original D= To be honest, thats like me XD except my dad complains and my brother makes sarcastic comments ¬_¬ and my other brother will tel me to come here and annoy the hell out of me. That usually what i do everyday, use the laptop, watch TV, listen to my dad nag, listen to saracastic comments, get annoyed, eat, sleep, do it again the next day =( IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) u can if u want, but it wont effect ur chances of winning or lossing. PS, Ivy added a second pic already. Good luck- ouka (ps, i like ur characters Cari, Lorna and that little nurse chao u made) thumb|342px|right|WHY AM I ALL ALONE IN MY CHAIR D'= My Favourite song is Love is War by Hatsune Miku XD Cuz its cool and stuff Thats why I've been searching for it for 11 cruel months XD well 10, I found it in July My favourite Video would be this one, Shadows late christmas special XD OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG *Takes deep breath* Me realise something. We've been sharing stuff together and stuff, and we have stuff in common =D We've even kinda exchanged photos or something like that. Despite this is the internet. To be honest your the only person I know who hasnt called me weird, Shadow fangirl, Coco or Shadow the Hedgehog yet. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) r messages not working right? cuz u dont usually respond until i send a 2nd message Surge the Lion 22:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) yea, chan-chan is pretty awesome. Right now I'm getting pics of amy from teamARTAIL.com, they've got a TON of sonic X pics of which I'm using to make my character Xion the cat, u should read her page and her story- ouka i just wanted to make sure i wasnt glitching :3 Surge the Lion 22:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw, when can we start our beta and surge rp's? OMG THEY SO FLUFFEH!!!! =D Like my hair used to be, now its all curly and not chinchilla-like =( Yes, niether is Gamerboy because he put that picture of him, nor is Surge because of his youtube account. Thats 4 down, like 900 or something to go =D Although any of us could be aliens in disguises, like it says on my user page IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 10:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ME WANT CHINCHILLA OR WHATEVER THEIR CALLED *Tries to get them from video* WHY CANT I HAVE THEM D=< I can rememember I would come on, do an edit and come back 5 hours later to realise nobodys edited D= Although im on everyday (even though I dont edit every day) so that 1 active person XD IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 11:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) BUT ME WANT ONE ALL I HaVE IS LIKE 12 PENCE FROM THAT POUND I HAD YESTERDAY I never have money ¬_¬ I remember whne I first joined I had no idea how to save my work XD I would spend and hour writing it and end up not saving it D= I can still remember that old look, when I change my avatar it has all the settings (thats where i changed my signature) and I think you can set it to that, but i have no idea whether it just changes for me or for everyone, it probably changes it for me since its in my settings I hate it when its all quiet and nobodys editing, so i leave and spend hours on Paint.NET drawing like im doing now, then a notification that I got a message and I suddenly come back =D IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I try to but I end up with 12 pence - sorta like in this situation I completly ignored the message you sent to finish the picture of Demon Ivy im doing and uploaded it, the new messages thing suprised me =O I think it was worth it though because it turned out better then I though =D WIKEPEDIA!!!! THE CAUSE AND SOLUTION TO ALL OF LIFES PROBLEMS!!! The cause is that its confusing and the solution is that it knows everything =D I can remember when it changed, I wasnt fond of it now im used to it =D but I still prefer the old one. We could to a vote between the active people about which one we should have IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) WIKIPEDIA D=< O_o That angry smiley in the heading was uncalled for Nevermind, it would be confusing if we changed it back - its been like this for months. =D ME SO BORED D=< When im bored I usually create a character or make a stupid roleplay on my user page, but I dont know what to put. The pressure of roleplays and character creation... IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could put some of the stuff from our rp on FB a few weeks ago on there, like how Beta moved in n stuff I'll start it Surge the Lion 14:27, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That's the point :3 Surge the Lion 21:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) admin busniess uve seen those four new pages right? Rex, Nails, Tails and Rosey right? I don't really think we should allow them. Their basically just like Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy from the sonic wiki. I strongly believe we should, as admins, remove those pages or tell the user who made these pages to please change them enough so that they aren't exactly ideentical to the characters owned by SEGA. I rather we use our imaginations and create lagit characters like many of us on this wiki are doing, take my characters and yours and surges, reds, gamerboys, and ivys. We made them up on our own and made sure they had their own special qualities that made them different from the ones made by SEGA, though their characters are mention sometimes on many pages as love intrests and relatives, but still. These pages are identical to the ones that SEGA put their pride and joy into creating. Please reply about this situation when you can, Ouka-noir 05:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You might want to check out Bandicootlover(cant remember the numbers)' pages because they seem like SERIOUS ripoffs of sonic, tails, and the rest Surge the Lion 20:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm the same way about that kinda stuff, i'd keep ouka in charge of that area of the wiki since she knows how to handle it. (PS, if you do, dont make her mad or else lol) Surge the Lion 14:02, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hey pink long time,no see.. can u do a sinic rider look for red? i making a remake soon.. Red the hedgehog Ok, and btw, ur probably the most important on here since u've been here the longest and have the most experience Surge the Lion 13:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) didnt u say u were into minecraft classic? Surge the Lion 20:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I kinda wanted to show u my minecraft skin, its surge :p Surge the Lion 17:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Attention, Attention! It has been decided that you have won..... First place in the Ouka-Noir contest!!! Please contact me on my home page about ur prize which is... First place winner will get a story written by me about whom ever or whatever they want along with one picture of any characters of their choosing like I said, please contact me when u can about ur reward- Ouka Thanks for the pic pink! I am working on the story now, i was wondering: can your chara jake be in it? i like his pic... Red the hedgehog 17:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) here u r, not the best job on jake as I hoped, but i think it looks good- ouka Aweshum, just a suggestion, but look on newgrounds for a game called skincraft and see if you can make beta Surge the Lion 00:25, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you think you could help with the sonic riders remake story, pink? PWEASE!! I'M ON MY KNEES!!(literally becuz i tripped over a chair in my room) Or you just give me some ideas... I beg of you!! =) U R A ☆!!! Here's mine----> Lol i was just playing and i killed acreeper with my bare hands. :3 Surge the Lion 13:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) lol i saw that mod, u can give em horses, weapons, armor n stuff too as soon as i get a new videocard for my computer, im gonna download the aether collab mod and mo creatures. hey, what if we made videos like yogscast only it was beta and surge (and whoever else wants to join on the wiki) Surge the Lion 16:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC) if ur talking about a beta server, i don't know one n don't wanna make one cuz i heard it takes down ur firewall while ur making it :/ and i think its awesome that u bought minecraft XD Surge the Lion 21:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, could u make a pic of Surge and Rouge? Surge the Lion 23:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanx for da pic x3 Surge the Lion 12:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) btw im on classic rite now so if u want me to join u on a server just tell me which one and where it is in the list (u know what my skin is)Surge the Lion 12:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) My minecraft name is the same as my youtube name, also can u make another pic of rouge n surge? (im not overloading u with requests, am i?) Surge the Lion 14:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) we gotta find a time when we can both be on, btw im eastern time zone USA for the whole time conversion thing Surge the Lion 14:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey also, who would make a better voice for surge? francis or nick from L4D? Surge the Lion 15:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ok, but i might wait until i get a better video card for my computer cuz beta servers lag like crazy for me, btw im sorry if i cant post any real personal info on my profile Surge the Lion 14:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The reason I just left the live chat is because my internet went and it went onto my homepage. I tried to get back on but it wouldnt let me. =( Sorry about that IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 12:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you do chat? it doesnt work for me :( Surge the Lion 14:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i am but it says nobody's online on my chat page i hope my chat isnt broken or anything T_T Surge the Lion 15:04, August 20, 2011 (UTC) guess i'll just have to chat through this (its probably my piece of S*** computer that's giving me the problem) Surge the Lion 15:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) maybe we should put in a complaint to wikia telling them that their chat sucks Surge the Lion 15:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i'll try using my other computer u do know that i won't always be able to use chat, right? Surge the Lion 23:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) The pic of the chat conversation Yeah, the one i'm talking about is where Anti-01 was bitting Raqcuett the fox alot. I did a picture from the chat as well XD when Ivy was hiding behind Racquett because of the moth IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 13:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Aww, its so cute :3 Surge the Lion 18:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, looking back at this picture, it looks terrible. I suck at drawing sonic fan characters on the computer >.< Kamakazi Ghost 17:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea for a cute pic, surge and nicole (or beta) are laying together and whoever it is' feet are in surge's face, that would be so cute x3 Surge the Lion 03:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea for Alyssa and Beta. What if after a really long time, things didn't work out between Surge and Alyssa (they'd still be friends) and Surge ended up dating Beta (which the 2 would marry after awhile.) Alyssa could meet another of my characters: Static the Bat (still need to make a page for him) and date him instead. Surge the Lion 16:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, with the pic of Beta or Nicole with surge, alyssa could be the girl too Surge the Lion 16:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Do ur messages not work? cuz u havent been responding =/ Surge the Lion 23:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) heres that pic from the chat where gamerboy's tail got ripped off. Hey pink! Can you do me favor? Can yo create a pic of sonic red and shadow crawling on there knees all bloody and bruised and eggman`s shadow in tne backround? Could also post if on Mobius Unleashed? aka the greatest story ever! PLEASE!! U dont have to worry about me bugging in september i'll be active everyday... Red the hedgehog Vandalism Ok we have got a LOT of vandalism, and I think its by someone with multiple accounts. I think I've blocked everyone, and managed to delete some spam pages but im unsure how to actually get information back on pages. =< (Leon looks nothing like Tails ._.) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 11:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) HELP US PINK Surge the Lion 13:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Pink I know you probaly have like a million no two million better things to do in your spare time then to listen to me so I'll cut it short. I was wondering if you could make a pic of Anti-boy and Bokkun in a picture It doesn't matter what there doing I was just wondering if it's ok with you if you could make it. That wasn't a short message at all Just wondering sincerly Gamerboy Bad news: I wont be able to chat as much when school starts, i'll probably be able to do it on the weekends occasionally but it'll be hard during the week, with the time difference n stuff. ill try after school since it'l be only like 8:30 when i get home, on ur time. I hope u stay up that late so we can still chat Surge the Lion 02:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) MORE VANDALISM GAMERBOY'S HAS ALREADY BEEN SCREWED UP!!!! HELP PINK!!!! Kamakazi Ghost 01:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey pink by the time you get this I will probaly be done with sonic fan character wiki cause well you'll know why when you get this. There is no way the wiki can be saved there is 12 people killing all the pages I mean all! I tried my best to save the site but me vs. 12 I couldn't do it. I will check one last time tommorrow for any messages just to tell ya. Sincerly your pal Gamerboy123456 hey, pink. I wanted to thank u for making this time on the wiki fun while it lasted and I promise u that when this site is fixed up, you'll hear from me again. Until then, here's my yahoo e-mail oukanoir@yahoo.com... e-mail me any time, Pink- Ouka-noir 04:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC), I'll miss u and if u can, can u tell gamerboy that i'm sorry and thank you for me as well as give him my e-mail? that would be awesome... Thanks, Ouka I'm back I can't leave I'm addicted to this sight so sorry for the fright but I'm back P.S. Could you tell ouka I'm back Gamerboy123456 20:13, August 29, 2011 (UTC) here to stay﻿ How do we stop all of this spam? Surge the Lion 21:53, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hax! Uh, hi Pink-peril. Been a while thought I'd stop by and check some stuff. I was looking at my profile and apparantly my account added two pages: Nigglet the fox and Cheezo the cheetah, as well as some odd stupid things added on my character's pages. I just want to let you know that I have no idea where it came from for I myself have not logged on here in a matter of three months maybe. I don't know how or why but maybe someone hacked my profile and has my password, if so they must suffer, but anyway I apoligise if this has caused any inconvenience but I will immediately change my password to prevent this from happening again. Rynorak46 (THE ORIGINAL THIS TIME, I SWEAR)Rynorak46 06:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Surge and me were on the chat and he asked me to tell you if you could contact the vstf about the vandalism and protecting the site? =/ IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 13:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) A Stupid Request If you aren't bothered to draw a stupid fan character then thanks. Anyway, I would like a drawing of 01 in his anti form(?). I mean when he has the yellow eyes and scar, not the one with the white pants. Again feel free to say no, it was just a thought, a stupid thought. A very lazy Kamakazi Ghost 22:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey pink I plan to make a youtbe vid to do with the gamer party if you want your characters to be in it please tell me and I would need 5 different pics of Felvin and Racquett expressing different emotions. If you want me to put them in the video. Gamerboy123456 More dang vandilism Yeah, they're still at it. I'm trying my best to save teh wiki Kamakazi Ghost 06:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I deleted all the pages + photos. Sorry to bother you -Kamakazi Ghost 06:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Pink I'm having trouble connecting to the chat -Gamerboy123456 Hey it's me the fat lazy kid who can't do anything thats right it's Gamerboy. Anyway I was wondering feel free to say no to this I mean very free but if you ever have the time could you make a pic of Belku doesn't really matter what he is doing you could put some of your characters in the pic if you want that is if you want to do it of course. Gamerboy123456 02:22, September 17, 2011 (UTC) again feel free to say no Total Over The first season is over,so if you please,check it out and give me feedback. Thanks. Muppet171 01:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey pink I thought since you have done so many nice things for me I decied to make this for you. Here you go pink have a nice day. Chat Somethings wrong with the Chat,whenever i press enter,it just scrolls down instead of sending what i've just typed. Muppet171 18:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC)